


The Dreamcatcher

by unhinged (anti60ne)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti60ne/pseuds/unhinged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun makes dreams. Jongin steals them.</p><p>Originally posted on LJ. ~14K. Not cross-posting because of need to retain formatting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreamcatcher

[Part 1](http://disquietedly.livejournal.com/20343.html)

[Part 2](http://disquietedly.livejournal.com/20728.html)


End file.
